


Two Punks in Love

by meticulousbutterflyx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, it's not necessarily in anyone's pov..., so enjoy, this is me trying out a new writing style, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meticulousbutterflyx/pseuds/meticulousbutterflyx
Summary: I actually really love the song i based this off ofTwo Punks in love by Bülow





	Two Punks in Love

One: Strangers  
Two: Rivals   
Three: Friends   
Four: Lovers....an unstoppable force to be reckoned with

This love they had was something else. It was like they could read the other’s mind without ever trying. They fit. The way their fingers intertwined together with ease, as if they had been doing it their whole life. It was their “we’re in this together.” They fit into each other’s hugs like pieces of a puzzle, hugs were their “we made it”. Their “we’re good together, okay”. Their lips were watercolors that blending perfectly when connected. Their kiss was the stamp that sealed their love letter. It said “forever”. The kisses were their “we’ll be okay”. And in some cases...their “I’m sorry”. They bonded and loved with that secret language. A language that people called lust, but to them it was everything. They were ‘Two punks in love’.

They had each other. Whether they realized or not. They protected each other. They were each other’s stability. They subconsciously counted on each other. They subconsciously cared about each other. Whether it was training, fighting, crying, laughing. They were there for each other through the thick and the thin. When one was broken down the other helped to put the price back together. Emphasis on help, they didn’t subject themselves to fixing each other...they helped each other fix themselves. They progressed together... they got better together. Lance still remembered the seven letter sentence that Keith ingrained in his mind. ‘You had my back from day one’.

They got through all the struggles together. All the times they wanted to give up, to not care, to not feel, to just die. They overcame. From the loneliness of being in deep space and the home sickness to the feeling of being misplaced, replaceable and unneeded. Their wedding was beautiful. It was a cascade of emotions and love. Tears escaped from Keith’s eyes, he was unable to stay true to his promise to himself. To not cry. Their vows..they were something else. They were filled with half-hearted insults that a normal person would see as childish bickering, but to them...those words...they were sacred scriptures, declarations of love hidden in their hidden language. A language that only people who aren’t blinded by their own stupid ignorance, could see. The words Lance used to describe their love were unforgettable, ‘We were so young’

Through the quests of them find themselves they got lost in their own paths...drifting away to become better in their own ways. But in the end they came back stronger than they started. As their distance grew, their love was shown to grow stronger. The red thread that showed their proclaimed love and devotion to each other could wrap around the extents of the universe tenfold. And instead of dwindling to the very string that would hold them together in minimum, it became a rope that kept the boat connected to the dock. It was strong enough to even sway the most stubborn of facts. Their love could move mountains...even when they were many galaxies away. And when their finally reunion came, in which they would be together forever after, the tears spewed from Lance’s eyes as said, ‘Your last off hit like a truck’.

In the field of battle, major risks and complications are accepted. Especially being a Paladin of Voltron, the possibility of death is well-known, whether they like or not. Many missions have left the Paladins in hysterics: the recurring fountains of unstoppable tears, spitfire emotions communicated through strident words, unbreakable silence that was somehow much worse...”Paladin injured” “Paladin captured” “Paladin disappeared” “Paladin Cloned” “Paladin dead”. One specific mission had Keith in the edges of death and Lance’s worry digging deeper than any blade could cut. And when it was over Keith was attacked with sentimental insults and a, quote unquote, “you asshole” hug. Lance’s tears laced Keith’s hair as Lance cursed whatever person layer a hand on Keith, the chuckle coming from his mouth was visible. But still, the vision Keith at hands of a Galra Sentry...’A loaded gun’.

Their constant admiration of each other’s looks. They way they walked, talked, smiled, laughed, they way they presented and upheld themselves. The tension of the opposing forces built up into a struggling pining relationship. Their liking for each other grew. It was like Cupid shot his arrow at both their heart. Every time the see each other they grow fonder. ‘That Cupid knew what was up’.

After an extremely...blood-curdling mission, one that made Keith think “today”, Lance and Keith’s lives took a turn for the best. After the sweat and tear that were ahead during battle...after the defeat of Haggar and any other power hungry Galra...they did it. They saved the universe as the Legendary Defenders...as Voltron. And amidst these unusual emotion there was one thing on Keith’s mind...Lance. As the battle came to an end an everyone was now safe from any horrid influence...effervescence running through his veins, as he steps out his lion...holding the box that contains the key to their future. When Lance walked out of the cockpit of his lion, he was greeted with a tender hug from his boyfriend. But when Keith got down on one knee, Lance’s heart skipped a beat as Keith uttered four four words...”Will you marry me”. Lance broke into tears as if he hadn’t cried enough as he nodded “Yes”. The ring was placed on his hand and they went back to hugging. Keith murmured ‘And now I’m locked’


End file.
